Réunion rapprochée
by Tanutwo
Summary: Deeks a reçu une invitation et veut que Kensi l'accompagne.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello les gens, **

**Aujourd'hui, je suis d'humeur gentille et je vous propose donc cet autre petit OS qui comporte deux parties. **

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

\- Deeks, j'ai dit non ! Répéta Kensi en sortant de sa voiture.

Son partenaire fit de même et claqua la portière derrière lui.

\- Pourquoi ? S'offusqua-t-il. Ca pourrait être marrant !

\- T'es buté hein ! Se retourna-t-elle pour lui faire face. Non, c'est non.

\- Oooh, allez Kens', la supplia-t-il en contournant la voiture pour arriver à ses côtés. Tu peux bien faire ça pour moi !

Un demi-sourire apparut sur le visage de la brune.

\- Ca va faire quarante cinq minutes que tu me baratines avec ça ! J'ai d'autres projets pour ce soir, désolée.

\- Changes-les dans ce cas, l'ignora-t-il.

\- Mais je n'ai pas envie de modifier mes plans, Deeks ! Se braqua-t-elle.

\- Je suis sûre que toi tu pourrais ! Moi je ne peux pas … Sauf si tous les anciens du lycée sont avertis à temps. Tu crois qu'Hetty pourrait faire une lettre pour repousser la réunion ?

Kensi lui lança un regard mi-moqueur, mi-étonné.

\- T'es sérieux là ?

\- Evidemment !

\- T'as si envie que ça d'y aller ? De revoir tout le monde ?

\- Avec mes potes, on a fait les quatre cent coups à la fac, rigola-t-il. Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'ils sont devenus dans la vie, c'est tout.

\- Pourquoi, je ne suis pas étonnée ? Secoua-t-elle la tête en souriant.

\- Parce que t'es ma partenaire… Et c'est aussi pour ça que tu vas m'accompagner.

\- Non.

Alors qu'ils traversaient la rue pour se rendre sur le trottoir d'en face, Deeks se plaça devant Kensi et marcha à reculons.

\- S'il-te-plait Kensi ! Si j'y vais seul, je vais passer pour le pauvre célibataire de la bande qui ne vit que pour son travail ! Et je ne veux pas passer pour ce mec là. En revanche, si tu m'accompagnes, je pourrai attiser la jalousie de certains. Et ça, c'est gratifiant dans la vie d'un homme.

\- Bah voyons, ria-t-elle franchement. Donc tu préfères mentir à tes « potes » ?

\- Quelle importance ? Je ne les reverrais plus après, s'arrêta-t-il forçant sa coéquipière à en faire de même.

La jeune femme mit ses mains dans les poches arrière de son jean et le fixa avec amusement.

\- C'est toujours non Deeks, annonça-t-elle en appuyant le ton sur son « non ».

\- Je te demande juste d'être là pour moi pendant une soirée, fit-il mine de bouder. Visiblement, on ne peut même pas compter sur ses collègues.

Il se remit à marcher laissant derrière lui sa partenaire.

\- Hééé, le rattrapa-t-elle. Tu dévies le sujet de conversation là ! Ne viens pas reporter la faute sur moi. T'as qu'à te trouver une autre escort girl ! Ce genre de soirée, moi, ça m'ennuie.

\- Une escort girl ? Rigola-t-il. Très drôle Fern ! Je te demande simplement de jouer un rôle pendant maximum cinq heur...

\- C'est ce que font ces femmes, l'interrompit-elle.

\- Ok. Mais tu sais bien que ce n'est pas comme ça que je te considère. Là, je te réclame juste un service.

\- Et j'obtiens quoi au change ? Croisa-t-elle les bras sur sa poitrine alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient pour la troisième fois.

Les yeux du blondinet pétillèrent à l'entente de cette phrase.

\- Ca signifie que tu acceptes ? Se laissa-t-il gagner par l'excitation.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, l'arrêta-t-elle dans son espoir d'un mouvement de la main. Disons simplement que j'y réfléchis.

\- C'est déjà mieux qu'un non, sourit-il.

\- Mais ce n'est pas oui. Si je viens, j'exige quelques conditions.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, accepta Deeks avant même qu'elle ne les énumère.

\- Premièrement, je ne veux pas qu'on y reste toute la nuit d'autant plus que demain j'ai pas mal de choses à faire. Deuxièmement, je choisis ma tenue ! Et je ne mettrais pas de robe ! Et enfin, il est hors de question qu'on s'embrasse, qu'on se tienne par les hanches à longueur de soirée. On peut jouer un couple sans se coller.

\- Ce n'est pas mon style mais va bien falloir être crédible, grimaça-t-il.

\- Je te connais Deeks. Et c'est non. Et pendant qu'on y est, je ne veux pas de surnom style « poupette » ou « ma douceur », lui lança-t-elle un regard lourd de sens.

\- Ok. Pas de soucis, leva-t-il les bras en signe d'accord.

\- C'est à quelle heure ?

\- Il faut arriver au plus tard à vingt-et-une heure quinze. Je passe te prendre vers vingt heures ? Ca te convient ?

\- Oui, hocha-t-elle la tête.

\- Ah, la soirée s'annonce radieuse, s'excita le policier alors qu'il reprenait le chemin les menant à l'OPS.

\- J'en suis pas si sûre, maugréa la jeune femme pour elle-même en le suivant. J'en suis pas si sûre…

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. **

**A la base, cet OS devait se finir là... mais finalement, on m'a demandé une suite, ce qui pour une fois était justifié ^^ **

**Je poste la suite ? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Comme promis, voici la suite ;)**

**Merci pour vos reviews ainsi qu'à ceux qui ne sont pas enregistrés et à qui je ne peux donc pas répondre. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

_Vingt heures_. C'était l'horaire qu'elle avait convenu avec son partenaire. Et dieu sait qu'elle regrettait d'avoir accepté. Elle détestait ce genre de « réunion ». Depuis toujours. Cela la rendait mal à l'aise. Et elle l'était encore plus, qu'elle devait jouer le rôle de la copine de Deeks.

Pour l'occasion, elle avait revêtu un chemisier de couleur crème avec un jean accompagné d'une ceinture marron clair. Elle avait laissé ses longs cheveux ondulés « en liberté » et s'était très légèrement maquillée afin de rester naturelle –Et de ne pas mettre une éternité à se démaquiller en rentrant de la soirée.

La sonnerie de l'entrée retentit et elle alla ouvrir. Comme elle s'y attendait, se fut son partenaire qui lui apparût. Elle le détailla du regard. Lui, avait revêtu un costume noir accompagné d'une chemise blanche entrouverte au niveau du haut du torse.

\- T'as pas mis de cravate ? Le taquina-t-elle en s'emparant de son sac à main.

\- Non, observa-t-il sa coéquipière. Toi en revanche, tu es très élégante. Même si tu n'es pas en robe et que j'aurai préféré. Mais tu m'avais prévenu que tu n'y serais pas donc je n'insiste pas, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant le regard lourd de sens que Kensi lui envoyait.

\- Oui. Ne Commence pas Deeks. Je suis encore chez moi donc je pourrai très bien y rester. Mais sinon, merci, j'apprécie le compliment.

\- Promis, je ferai attention à tes exigences, leva-t-il les mains comme pour appuyer ses dires.

\- J'y compte bien.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre alors qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Kensi et son caractère…

\- On va y aller. C'est à environ une heure d'ici. Je ne veux pas être en retard.

\- Tu veux leur montrer que t'as changé ? Se moqua-t-elle en fermant sa maison à clé.

Deeks planta son regard surpris dans celui de la jeune femme.

\- C'est vrai, admit-il. J'arrivais très souvent à la bourre. Mais j'avais souvent une bonne excuse !

\- C'est ça, rigola-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne me crois pas ? J'étais très demandé à la fac ! J'étais un tombeur…

\- Et ça justifiait que tu arrives en retard ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je ne pouvais pas être partout, haussa-t-il les épaules en signe d'excuse.

\- Hum… Si tu le dis, se dirigea-t-elle vers le siège conducteur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je conduis !

\- C'est ma voiture Kens', se défendit-il.

\- J'y ferai attention, promit-elle en s'installant.

\- Bah voyons, bougonna-t-il tout bas de sorte qu'elle n'entende pas.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Kensi se gara sur le parking du gymnase à l'intérieur duquel la réunion avait lieu. Ils descendirent et observèrent la décoration qui avait été faite pour l'occasion. D'immenses ballons bleus avaient été accrochés et une banderole était suspendue devant l'entrée.

\- Promo 2002, lut Kensi.

\- La belle époque, se rappela Deeks. Enfin, sans les cours.

La jeune femme sourit à la remarque de son partenaire.

\- Tu devais être un élève insupportable, secoua-t-elle la tête.

\- Mes profs ne se sont jamais vraiment plains à vrai dire. Ils étaient plutôt du genre à s'en foutre en fait. La seule chose qu'ils me reprochaient, c'était de trop parler. Pourtant, je n'avais pas l'impression de trop bavarder… Excepté avec … Raaah, comment elle s'appelait ? Chercha-t-il.

\- Jenna. Jenna Rick ! Répondit quelqu'un derrière lui.

\- C'est ça ! S'exclama-t-il. Jenna Rick !

Puis, il se retourna vivement en comprenant que ce n'était pas sa coéquipière qui avait parlé.

\- John ! Lui tapa-t-il dans la main en le reconnaissant. Comment ça va, mon pote ? Tu surfes toujours sur la vague ?

\- Non, j'ai arrêté ! En fait, je ne vais plus à la mer. Ma femme n'aime pas ça. Les inconvénients du mariage, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Je compatis. La mienne ne m'autorise pas à conduire, lui murmura-t-il tout en désignant sa partenaire d'un geste de la tête. Kensi, je te présente John, parla-t-il plus fort. Il a été mon plus fidèle camarade de glisse.

Cette dernière arbora son plus parfait sourire tout en lui tendant la main.

\- Enchantée.

\- De même. Marty n'était pas très populaire à la fac mais visiblement il a su rebondir et a fini par toucher le gros lot, confia-t-il en lançant un clin d'œil au jeune homme.

\- Ah oui ? Tourna-t-elle la tête en direction de Deeks qui semblait gêné.

\- Le pauvre. Il se faisait tout le temps recaler. Faut dire qu'il s'attaquait toujours aux filles populaires ou déjà prises, rigola-t-il.

\- Oooh, fit mine de s'étonner Kensi.

\- Bon, tout ça c'est du passé ! Ta femme est là ? Lui demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

\- Non. Elle est enceinte de huit mois et n'a pas pu faire le déplacement, se désola-t-il.

\- C'est ton premier ?

\- Deuxième.

\- T'as pas perdu de temps ! Toi qui ne souhaitais pas en avoir, te voilà avec bientôt deux morpions dans les pattes.

\- Les choses changent avec le temps, sourit-il.

S'apercevant qu'ils étaient encore dehors, ils pénétrèrent enfin dans le gymnase. Là, une centaine de personnes s'y trouvaient déjà, sirotant du punch ou autres alcools mis à disposition. De plus petits ballons décoraient la grande salle ainsi que d'innombrables panneaux avec des photos.

\- Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? Leur proposa John.

\- Un verre de punch, lui répondit aussitôt Deeks. Et la même chose pour mon adorable épouse.

Ils regardèrent le jeune homme partir avant que Kensi ne se mette devant son partenaire en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Adorable épouse, hein ? Grinça-t-elle des dents.

\- Tu ne voulais pas ça à boire ?

\- Deeks, le réprimanda-t-elle. Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord.

\- Pardon. Ca m'a échappé. Je fais attention, je te le jure. Mais ce n'est pas simple de jouer un couple si on n'a pas le droit de se toucher et de s'appeler par des mots tendres.

\- C'est vrai, reconnut-elle. On n'a qu'à se prendre par la taille de temps en temps. Mais…

\- Ca va déjà être plus crédible, l'interrompit-il en souriant à pleine dent.

\- Mais n'en fais pas trop ! Finit-elle sa phrase.

\- Il en a toujours fait trop. Sacrée Brushing ! Retentit une voix derrière elle, la faisant légèrement sursauter.

La mine de Deeks se figea et un sourire forcé se dessina sur son visage tandis que Kensi se retournait.

\- Salut Kev', le salua-t-il sobrement. J'vois que t'as pas changé.

\- Toi non plus. Quoique si. T'as peut-être un peu moins de cheveux qu'à la fac. Remarque, ça te va mieux, concéda-t-il.

\- J'ai la même « tignasse » comme tu l'appelais, qu'à la fac ! Se braqua aussitôt Deeks.

\- Oh ! Et alors t'as toujours du mal à te trouver une fille ? Faut dire qu'elle finissait toute dans mon lit. Ca ne devait pas être simple pour toi. Et maintenant, t'es tellement désespéré que t'embêtes cette magnifique demoiselle. Faut savoir devenir un homme à un moment. Regarde, même elle, elle dit que t'en fais trop. Faut arrêter la drague des gamins, hein, lui donna-t-il une tape sur l'épaule.

Kensi l'écoutait faire son discours, choquée. Comment son partenaire pouvait-il lui laisser dire ça sans réagir ? Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser se faire humilier de la sorte. Instinctivement, elle fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Elle se rapprocha plus près du jeune homme, lui tourna la tête dans sa direction et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle n'en revenait même pas d'avoir fait ça. Et pour tout avouer, son partenaire non plus.

\- C'est moi sa femme, annonça-t-elle en souriant hypocritement au dénommé Kev'. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, on a rendez-vous avec des gens plus intelligents et plus intéressants que vous. Ravi de vous avoir rencontré ceci dit.

Puis, elle s'éloigna en _tirant_ Deeks, qui n'en revenait toujours pas. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un panneau de photos et firent mine de les contempler alors que Kensi passait son bras autour de celui de son coéquipier.

\- Woooh, commença-t-il en écarquillant les yeux. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

\- A vrai dire, j'en sais trop rien… Mais il me tapait sur les nerfs… Et toi tu ne disais rien !

\- On n'était pas vraiment pote, lui et moi, confia-t-il.

\- Tu m'étonnes !

\- Là au moins, on a dû paraître crédible, se satisfit-il.

\- J'espère bien ! Parce que je ne recommencerai pas ! Alors si tu recroises un « non-pote », t'as intérêt à réagir !

\- J'ai toujours été le surfeur cool de la fac. Alors évidemment des railleries je m'en suis pris. Laisse courir la prochaine fois. Leurs remarques ne m'atteignent plus. Mais sinon… Merci, lui sourit-il.

\- Je t'en prie. Les partenaires sont aussi là pour se soutenir.

\- On peut recommencer si tu veux.

\- Deeeeks !

Il lui lança son sourire le plus désolée en levant les mains devant lui.

\- Fais comme-ci j'avais rien dit.

La jeune femme secoua la tête en rigolant avant de porter son attention sur les photos affichées devant elle.

\- Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que tes lèvres avaient ce petit goût sucré, lui chuchota-t-il innocemment.

Aussitôt, un poing s'abattit sur son épaule tandis que Kensi se postait devant lui.

\- Tu veux bien arrêter, oui ! Le gronda-t-elle. La prochaine fois, j'le laisse t'humilier !

\- C'était un compliment ma douceur, la provoqua-t-il.

\- Deeks, arrête ça immédiatement !

\- Ou sinon ?

\- Je te plante ici. En te plaquant ! Lui souffla-t-elle tout bas.

\- Tu n'oserais pas ? Perdit-il un peu de son sourire.

\- Oh que si !

Le regard de l'agent de liaison s'assombrit en même que son sourire. Il savait en effet qu'elle en était parfaitement capable.

\- Ok, capitula-t-il. On revient à la normale… et on oublie ce somptueux baiser, baissa-t-il le ton afin qu'elle n'entende pas.

C'est le moment que John choisit pour refaire son apparition.

\- Regarde qui j'ai retrouvé ! Annonça-t-il en jubilant. Ted et Jake !

\- Oooh ! Salut les gars ! S'enthousiasma-t-il. Je vous présente Kensi, ma femme.

\- Enchanté, dirent-ils en même temps.

La jeune femme leur répondit avec un sourire et but une gorgée de punch.

\- Alors vous devenez quoi ? Demanda Deeks.

\- Avocat dans une boite de renon, haussa des épaules John comme pour souligner l'évidence.

\- Je suis rentrée dans l'armée, répondit Jake.

\- Et moi, je me suis reconvertit en père au foyer, sourit Ted.

\- Intéressant ! Excepté John, personne n'a poursuivi dans le droit.

\- Et toi, alors ? T'as réussi à rentrer dans la police ?

\- Oui. Lieutenant Deeks, pour être précis, bomba-t-il le torse.

\- Et vous alors, se tourna John vers Kensi.

Cette question la prit au dépourvu. Elle n'y avait pas réfléchi.

\- Euh…

\- Elle travaille dans l'immobilier, vint Deeks à son secours.

\- Oui. C'est ça. Dans une nouvelle agence qui vient d'ouvrir.

\- Et sinon, vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ? S'intéressa Jake.

\- En vacances, prit-il Kensi par la taille.

\- A la plage, dit-elle en même temps.

\- En vacances sur la plage, conclut Deeks en souriant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour cacher sa gêne.

Kensi, elle, but une gorgée de sa boisson. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas. Mais alors vraiment pas ce moment. Et elle se maudit intérieurement pour ne pas s'être mis d'accord avec son partenaire dans la voiture. Cela leur aurait simplifié la vie. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que les anciens amis de Deeks ne soient pas trop curieux et en restent là….

\- Les vacances…, songea Ted. Le lieu parfait pour rencontrer l'âme-sœur. Et vous étiez où ?

Kensi ne répondit pas. Elle attendait que Deeks le fasse afin d'éviter de dire deux pays différents. Mais visiblement, il avait pensé la même chose puisque lui non plus ne disait rien.

\- Je t'en prie, chérie, dis le nom de la ville, l'incita-t-il à parler.

Elle lui fit aussitôt les yeux gros et chercha rapidement le nom d'une ville comportant une plage.

\- Rhodes ! On s'est rencontré à Rhodes, affirma-t-elle en embrassant Deeks sur la joue. C'était magique.

\- Oooh, en Grêce ! Il paraît que c'est superbe là-bas !?

Kensi n'était pas à son aise. Elle avait l'impression de subir un interrogatoire sauf que celui-ci n'était pas du tout préparé.

\- Excusez-moi, je reviens, informa-t-elle en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son coéquipier.

\- Tu vas où ? S'inquiéta-t-il, de peur qu'elle ne le laisse tomber.

\- Dans un endroit où seules les dames peuvent aller, lui fit-elle un clin d'œil. Vous n'avez qu'à vous remémorer le bon vieux.

_Et ainsi nous oublier un peu_, pensa-t-elle fortement.

En s'engouffrant dans les toilettes des dames, elle souffla de satisfaction. Seule pendant un petit moment. Cela allait lui faire du bien. Il faut dire que la soirée ne se passait pas du tout comme elle l'avait prévu… Aussi bien avec les rencontres de ces anciens amis qu'avec sa façon d'agir. Elle avait interdit Deeks de la toucher ou de lui parler avec des mots tendres… Et finalement, elle se retrouvait dans ses bras à parler d'un amour ensemble qui n'existait pas…Et surtout, elle l'avait embrassé.

Elle se dirigea vers le lavabo, se passa les mains sous l'eau froide et se tamponna le cou avec afin de faire redescendre la chaleur qui était montée en elle dû à la honte qu'elle ressentait. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? C'était… C'était son partenaire ! Et ils n'étaient même pas en mission !

\- Vous êtes avec Marty ? La sortit une voix de ses songes.

Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et dévisagea la jeune femme. Elle était de taille moyenne, les cheveux blonds avec de magnifiques yeux verts.

\- Oui.

\- Vous avez de la chance d'être tombée sur un homme comme ça…

\- Vous le connaissez bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

\- C'était mon petit ami à la fac, se repoudra-t-elle le nez.

\- Oh…

\- C'était vraiment un gentil garçon. Attentionné, galant, flatteur, marrant et toujours prêt à aider même si cela le mettait dans la merde, se rappela-t-elle en rigolant.

Kensi l'écoutait parler, le visage souriant. C'était bien Deeks, pas de doute. Et c'était encore plus touchant d'apprendre ça, quand la personne pensait qu'ils étaient ensemble.

\- Si vous voulez un bon conseil, ne le laissez pas partir, lui confia-t-elle. Vous n'en trouverez pas un autre qui fasse passer votre bien-être avant le sien.

La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi dire. Tout ce que disait cette personne était vrai. Deeks était prêt à risquer sa vie pour les autres… Et notamment pour elle. Il sortait toujours quelque chose de marrant pour la faire rire et il était toujours là pour elle quand elle n'allait pas bien… Mais elle n'avait jamais envisagé qu'ils forment un couple. Pourtant, l'évidence s'imposait à elle. Les chamailleries, les légers pics, l'inquiétude de l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre… Elle se rendait compte qu'elle l'aimait peut-être plus qu'un simple coéquipier.

\- Merci, lança-t-elle. Mais, je ne compte pas le laisser filer…

Elle sortit des toilettes et se dirigea vers le petit groupe qui n'avait pas bougé de place.

\- Ca a été, lui demanda Deeks.

\- Oui, dit-elle d'un petit sourire crispé. Je peux te parler en privé ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, une lueur d'appréhension dans le regard.

\- Désolé, les gars. On se rejoint plus tard, ok ?

\- Pas de soucis, lui tapa Ted dans le dos. Autant elle va t'annoncer une grande nouvelle, mit-il sa main sur son ventre en lui lançant un regard lourd de sens.

\- Oh, ça, ça m'étonnerait, affirma-t-il.

Il rejoignit ensuite sa collègue qui l'attendait déjà à la sortie du gymnase. Les traits de son visage étaient extrêmement tendus, lui signalant qu'elle était stressée.

\- Si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, j'm'en excu…, commença Deeks avant d'être interrompu par la jeune femme.

\- Ecoutes, ce n'est pas simple à dire mais tout à l'heure j'ai rencontré une femme…

\- Oh non ! T'es lesbienne ?

\- S'il te plait, Deeks. Sois sérieux deux minutes. Ce que j'essaye de te dire est important.

\- Pardon. Vas-y continue.

Kensi inspira.

\- Elle m'a confié qu'elle avait été ta petite amie à la fac… Et…

\- Rebecca ? Ecoutes, je nesais pas ce qu'elle t'a dit mais c'est des conneries ! Si elle t'a dit des choses méchantes à mon propos, sache que c'est elle qui m'a quitté ! Pour un autre mec, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter pour se justifier.

La jeune brune sourit en baissant la tête.

\- En fait, elle ne m'a fait que des éloges à ton sujet. Je crois qu'elle regrette de t'avoir laissé.

\- Ah, ne put que dire Deeks tellement la surprise était grande.

\- Et elle m'a aussi dit… qu'il fallait que je te garde… car des hommes comme toi sont rares…très rares, lâcha-t-elle en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Encore une fois, l'agent de liaison ne sut quoi répondre. Se contentant d'un simple « Ah ».

\- Après, je comprendrais si tu souhaites qu'on ne reste que de simples partenaires… Mais j'aimerais qu'on se donne une chance, si tu es intéressé…

Surpris par ces aveux, il resta un instant interdit devant elle. Ne disant rien et ne faisant aucun geste.

\- Excuse-moi, se rembrunit-elle. C'était stupide de te dire ça. Je n'aurai pas d…

\- Viens par là, l'enserra-t-il délicatement par la taille.

D'un geste tendre, il la força à se rapprocher et à se coller à son torse avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- La réponse te satisfait ? Lui demanda-t-il en fixant ses yeux vairons.

\- Oui, l'embrassa-t-elle de nouveau.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes enlacés avant que Deeks n'interrompe ce moment.

\- On retourne à l'intérieur ?

\- Tu en as vraiment envie ?

Les fossettes du lieutenant se dessinèrent en un regard coquin.

\- Non, pas vraiment…

\- On est d'accord alors, lui sourit-elle.

\- On va chez toi ou chez moi ?

\- Et pourquoi on n'irait pas dans ta voiture ?

\- Oh oh, rit-il. Je ne te connaissais pas aussi provocante.

La jeune femme lui adressa son plus beau sourire avant de lui prendre la main.

\- Il faut toujours garder une part de mystère Deeks. Toujours…

* * *

**Bon, je vous l'accorde, cette fin laisse un peu à désirer. Peut-être que je ferai une suite sur leur relation future mais en tout cas, si je le fais, ça n'arrivera pas de suite, vu que je dois d'abord finir Désenchantement et sa suite.**

**J'espère que cela vous a quand même plu.**

**A la prochaine ;)**


End file.
